Forget and live on
by inuyashaHELP
Summary: When Sakura has problems forgetting her love for Sasuke, she seeks help from Tsunade, who suggests going to suna. Who and what will happen to help her to forget...[GaaraSakura]
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo minna… here is a new story…um.. I can't tell you what its about, cause then it'll ruin everything, but the one thing that I will tell you is that it is a Gaara/Sakura pairing. Well, I hope you enjoy…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… but I will soon...MWAUHAHAHAHA…XP Chapter One: Getting away 

"Sakura, your so weak and annoying!" said Sasuke as he stalked off leaving a shocked 12-year-old Sakura behind.

'_No! Not again!' "_Sasuke!" yelled Sakura…

**Pant****Pant ' **_Not again! These flashbacks just won't stop!_' thought Sakura as she jumped out of her fluffy lilac bed. Ever since Sasuke had left, Sakura decided to get rid of everything that reminded her of the old times. This included clothes, all pictures that had Sasuke included, and she had to completely rearrange her room. 7-years had already passed since then and she still constantly had these nightmares. She had tried everything to forget about him. She had even resorted to asking Ino to go into her mind and try to forcefully erase her memories including Sasuke. Nothing had worked and she was desperate. She only hoped that one day she would fall in love, have a family, and forget all about Sasuke.

**RingRing**

"Hello?" asked Sakura as she answered the phone.

"Sakura?" asked an anxious voice Sakura immediately recognized as Tsunade's.

What struck Sakura as odd was that Tsunade never called her. She usually made someone come and tell Sakura that she should come to her office.

"Yes Tsunade-shishou?" asked Sakura.

"Listen, remember you told me about those nightmares that you get about Sasuke?" asked Tsunade.

"Uhuh,"

"Well, I have an idea that might actually work and help you out,"

"Really!" yelled an excited Sakura as she momentarily felt better and as if she ruled the world.

"Yes, but I'm not so sure you might like it," said Tsunade with concern and doubt in her voice.

"It's alright. Anything is better than this," said Sakura.

"Well the Kazekage is coming by this afternoon and I'm going to ask him if you could go to Suna with him for a while, and see if it'll help you forget about Sasuke," explained Tsunade.

"…."

"Sakura, think about it. I think it will really help you. If you spend some time away from Konoha, you might forget about Sasuke. It's better than doing nothing at all," continued the Godiame.

"I see. Thank you Tsunade-shishou, I'll come by your office in the afternoon so we could discuss this a bit more thoroughly. Is that ok?" asked Sakura.

"Sure. Please consider it Sakura. It could really help you," said Tsunade as Sakura hung up.

_'Should I go to Suna?'_ thought Sakura.

------------------ That afternoon-----------------

"Tsunade-shishou, I'm here," announced Sakura as she walked into the hokages office.

"Good, good. The Kazekage hasn't arrived yet, but he should be here in a few minutes," said the Godiame.

"I'm already here, Tsunade-sama," said a smirking Gaara as he walked into the office with Temari and Kankuro following him. Over the years Gaara had definitely grown a lot taller…and how to say this…more handsome? The perfect eye-candy…if you can forget that he used to have the Ichibi no Shukaku inside him and that he could kill you within seconds.

'_ Wow! He looks really…good!' exclaimed Sakura to herself._

_'** Yea, you got that right. He looks good enough to eat. I wouldn't mind going to Suna with him…' **_ said Inner Sakura slyly.

"Oh, wonderful! Ohayo minna!" exclaimed Tsunade as she smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Hn," smirked Gaara.

"Hokage-sama, you know why we came here correct?" said Temari as she stepped forward in her purple and black silk kimono (like the one she wears normally, but different colors)

"Yes, you came here to recruit some of my medic nins," said Tsunade

"Right," nodded Temari.

"Well. I have decided to allow you to take 5 of my top med. nins to Suna with you, but in return you have to do 2 small favors for me," said Tsunade.

"And what exactly might those small favors be," said Gaara this time, with a look of curiosity. Gaara was now 19 and was kazekage for almost 4 years already. He knew very well how tricky Kage's could be and he was very cautious.

"I was hoping you'd ask!" said Tsunade with a Naruto-like grin on her face, " One: you must join us at the Hanabi (hanabi-fireworks) festival tonight. Two: You must allow my student to stay in Suna for approximately a year. It may vary."

"I can comply with your first favor, but who exactly is your student?" asked Gaara.

"Sabaku No Gaara, meet my prized student, Haruno Sakura," announced Tsunade as Sakura came up to stand right beside her teacher.

"Are you kidding me?" snickered Gaara.

"Excuse me!" Sakura retorted, a huge tick mark appearing above her eyebrow.

'_Ok I totally take back what I thought earlier…he may look good but is a total jerk._

_'**like Sasuke?'**_

_**'…'**_

_**'Why is it that all hot and powerful guys have to be so damn conceited and stuck-up. But on the other hand…it just makes him all the more delicious…'**_

"Hokage-sama. This is some kind of joke right? She may have helped save me along with Naruto a few years back, but I refuse to believe that she is your oh so prized student," retorted Gaara, "She's too weak."

'_He just wants to get me pissed off doesn't he!' _ Thought Sakura while becoming red with anger.

"Alright then. How about this… you and Sakura will spar. If she is able to keep up and damage you, she will be allowed to go to Suna for as long as I wish…and if she loses…" said Tsunade.

"She will have to follow my orders. A slave, in a way," smirked Gaara.

_'That bastard! Twitchtwitch I'm gonna BEAT HIM SO BAD HE'LL REGRET EVEN MEETING ME!' _ Thought Sakura.

_**'HELL YEAH! SHANNARO!** **That teme!'**_ backed up inner-Sakura.

"Alright then! It's decided! How about we start in a few minutes at the training grounds. I'll escort the way," said Tsunade, "Coy, Sakura." (Coy- come)

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou," said Sakura as they made hand seals and teleported the group of 5 people to the training grounds.

"Alright then, we'll begin momentarily," said Tsunade as she turned to Sakura

and whispered in her ear.

"What do you think they're talking about?" asked Kankuro as he suspiciously eyed the two women in front of them.

"Who knows," smirked Gaara (he sure is smirking a lot lately)

"Alright minna! Let's begin," said Tsunade as Gaara and Sakura stood at opposite ends of the training grounds.

"Ready…Set…Begin!" yelled Tsunade as the two shinobi lunged at each other. (…Well mostly Sakura…anyways….)

--------------- In one hour------------------

Sakura kept on lunging at Gaara, throwing senbon, kunai, shuriken, and battling with katanas. Gaara in the meantime was standing and smirking while his sand kept blocking all of her attacks.

'_She's good...if she weren't fighting against me, she would've easily won,_ thought Gaara as he watched Sakura jump back after failing to strike.

"Tsk," Sakura sucked her teeth in annoyance.

'_There's no way I can harm him if his sand is guarding him. I guess I should take Tsunade's advice then…'_ thought Sakura as she stood up and put her katana's away.

'_What is she doing? Why is she putting away her weapons?'_ thought Gaara with amusement and curiosity.

_'So…she's using my advice after all,'_ thought Tsunade slightly proud and hoping for the best outcome.

"Here I come…Gaara-kun," said Sakura.

---------------

Shock, was present in everyone's faces except Tsunade's and Sakura's. What was running through all of their minds was 'what the heck is she planning' and what possessed her to call Sabaku No Gaara, the Kazekage… Gaara-kun.

"Gaara-kun…why do you seem so surprised?" asked Sakura with an innocent smile.

'_Kage Bunshin No Jutsu' _murmured Sakura in her mind. Being Tsunade's apprentice she learned many tricks including using silent jutsu's.

'_What is she doing?'_ thought Gaara. The panic started to catch up with him. One thing he had learned was that:

Be on guard if a girl calls you Gaara-kun.

Be on guard if a girl calls you Gaara-kun and has an innocent smile, and an evil glint in her eyes.

Using these tips he had evaded countless fangirls but this…wasn't a fangirl.

'_Hehe. This is gonna be fun,'_ thought Sakura with a seductive smile.

---------------- That evening

PantPant "Gaara breathed in heavily.

_'I…can't believe she just did that!'_ thought Gaara as he leaned against a tree.

Flashback

"Here I come Gaara-kun…Gaara-kun, why do you seem so surprised?" said Sakura with an innocent smile as she slowly walked towards Gaara while swaying her hips slightly.

"What exactly are you doing? I don't suggest you put away your weapons," said Gaara, his stance staying the same (standing with his hands crossed over his chest.)

"Don't worry, I don't think you'll disapprove," said Sakura as she disappeared.

'_What! She disappeared!'_ thought Gaara.

"What's wrong Gaara-kun? I'm right here," whispered a voice behind him.

'_What…how did she do that?'_ thought Gaara in panic. By now Sakura had already walked up to Gaara directly and her breath was on his neck.

_'Shit! Why won't my sand listen to me! It just refuses to attack her!'_ yelled Gaara inside his head.

'_Hehe…looks like everything is going according to plan. I should get going…'_ thought Tsunade as she turned away from the fight, grabbed Temari and Kankuro who were still in shock and teleported somewhere else.

"Oi, Gaara-kun…do you think I'm pretty?" asked Sakura seductively in his ear, sending an involuntary shiver down his back.

"…"

"Gaara-kun, that's not good," said Sakura as she pressed her two fingers on a spot right at the bottom of the spinal cord.

"Ugh…" moaned Gaara.

'_Shit, what the hell is she doing! I can't believe I just moaned!'_ thought Gaara…his body was not listening to him at all.

'_Wow! Tsunade'-shishou's advice is actually working. Stage 1 down. Stage 2 commencing,' _joked Sakura in her mind.

'_**Remember don't get to far in Stage 3!**'_ snickered Inner-Sakura.

'_Urusai! (_urusai- shut-up)' yelled Sakura to...herself

"Gaara-kun…do you think I'm pretty now?" asked Sakura as she disappeared from behind him and appeared in front of him.

"Ugh…" moaned Gaara…again, while his eyelids fell and covered half of his eyes giving him a look of being only half conscious. Then…she pressed more pressure points, one right in between the hips and thighs. Another between the neck and shoulder blades. So now Sakura was standing in front of Gaara with her arms around his neck.

'_Shit! If I moan again, I'll kill myself! But what is she doing…it feels so good!…Shit!' _yelled Gaara in frustration in his mind.

'_Stage 2 complete!'_ said Sakura as she pressed her body up against his. "Did I ever tell you… that you're extremely hot."

"Wha…" slurred Gaara…his brain was starting to malfunction, just like the rest of his body.

"Hm…" smirked Sakura as she pushed Gaara onto a tree and rubbed her knee onto his…anatomy.

"Ugh…" moaned Gaara as he threw his head back. That's how we got to our present situation.

End Flashback

'_Wow! I must be really good for him to be enjoying it this much. It's actually quite amusing…maybe I should ask Tsunade-shishou for more seduction missions.' _Thought Sakura as she watched Gaara start to sweat.

'**_Hell Yeah! We are so good. But...you know…this just makes him look even more and more delicious…yum.'_ **Said Inner-Sakura.

'_Urusai! You hentai!'_ yelled Sakura to…herself…again.

---

' _Shit…what the hell is wrong with me! I have to get her off of me…now!'_ thought Gaara while he tried and failed to remove Sakura from him. Instead he actually switched their positions. Apparently his body has a mind of its own. So now…instead of Sakura being on Gaara, Sakura was now up against the tree while Gaara was on top of her.

'_When did this happen!'_ both Gaara and Sakura simultaneously thought.

'**_Actually…I quite like this new position,'_ **thought Inner-Sakura.

_'You…Hentai!'_ fumed Sakura as Gaara pushed her onto the tree and forced her to straddle his hips.

'_What the hell is going on!'_ yelled Gaara…in thought of course.

_'This isn't supposed to be happening! All I was supposed to do was get him distracted so that I could attack. How am I supposed to do that now?'…wait…I still can!'_ thought Sakura as she grinned. Then the most unexpected thing happened. Sakura leaned down a little, seeing as she was higher because she was pushed up the tree, and kissed Sabaku No Gaara.

'_Wh…what is she doing?' _thought Gaara, but in reality he was quite enjoying himself. His body, which he already realized completely refuses to listen to him, decided to kiss Sakura back…surprising them both.

'_Alright now's my chance!'_ thought Sakura as she carefully slid her hand down Gaara's back, earning a moan from him, and took a kunai from his pouch.

"Gaara-kun…I win." whispered Sakura in his ear when they let go for air. At hearing this Gaara's eyes snapped open and he felt the cold-metal tip of the knife against his throat. Apparently, right at that moment, his body decided to listen to him again.

"Hm…it seems you have won kunoichi. I guess I underestimated you. I can't wait for you to come and live with us in Suna," said Gaara with a malevolent smirk as he disappeared in a whirlwind of sand.

"Phew…that…was exhausting," sighed Sakura as she teleported to the Hokage's tower. One thing that kept bugging her was that smile that Gaara gave her before he left. It wouldn't leave Sakura alone.

"I guess I better go tell Tsunade-shishou and start packing," said Sakura as she knocked on the door of the Hokage's office.

---

Wow…I think that's the longest chapter that I've ever written. It was originally supposed to be two separate chapters, but I was too lazy to cut it in half. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm waiting for my reviews. Now go and press the beautiful and tantalizing purple button. XP Ja


	2. Chapter 2

Wow…thanks all of my reviewers. I got a lot of reviews and am extremely happy and satisfied. So here's chapter two… I worked very hard on it…well not that hard but hard enough. Anyways read and enjoy XD 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Chapter Two: The Hanabi Festival 

"Tsunade-shishou! I'm back!" announced Sakura as she walked through the office doors.

"Oh wonderful! So… how did it go! Did you beat him?" bombarded the Hokage.

"Um…. yea I won. He said that I can come to Suna." Said Sakura sheepishly.

"Great. You know Sakura this makes the situation much better," said Tsunade matter-of-factly.

"How exactly?" asked Sakura.

"Well…you're going to Suna to forget about Sasuke, and Gaara there will just make a bigger distraction!" explained Tsunade.

"…E…excuse me!" sputtered Sakura.

"Well think about it. You have just seduced the Kazekage of Suna, Gaara. Seeing as you're going to Suna he will always be there with you. And he will most likely try to get back at you for doing what you did. Maybe in the end you'll even fall in love. And then you can…"

"...T...thank you Tsunade-shishou…but I think that that's enough predicting for the future," Sakura interrupted. She didn't want the remainder of her life to be foretold by her sensei, especially if her sensei was a pervert and very exaggerative.

"Very-well then. I suggest you go and start packing. I want you to leave tomorrow morning. I don't want you to miss today's festival," smiled Tsunade.

"You're so eager to get rid of me Tsunade-shishou," joked Sakura.

"Sakura…I'm hurt that you think that I would want to get rid of you," said Tsunade dramatically while putting her hand over her large chest. (Well not really large…more like ginormous!)

"You know that I'm just kidding with you Tsunade-shishou," giggled Sakura. Times like these made the years without **him** much more easy, "Well, I better go and get ready. I have to look my best for the festival tonight."

"I knew that I taught you more than just jutsu's." joked Tsunade. (The joke is, if you don't get it, you know she taught her how to look good and to always dress well...you know… back to the story)

"Of course Tsunade-shishou. Bye…see you later," said Sakura as she waved goodbye and walked out of the office.

---

'_Hmm…I wonder. What should I wear to the festival today? Something really formal, or something more party-ish. Ugh…why is it that when I need Ino she's never around!' _thought Sakura.

"Oi! Sakura!" yelled Ino as she walked down the street with Shikamaru. Over the years Ino had matured but she was still as hyper and bouncy as always. Once Sasuke had left, she had moved on, and found out that Shikamaru liked her. Since then, they had been going out. So that was about 2 ½ years of dating already.

'_Speak of the devil,'_ thought Sakura happily.

"Hey, Sakura what's up? You seem a little lost," said Ino.

"Yea…I was thinking of what I was going to wear to the festival today, and I just can't decide. Thank-god I found you!" said Sakura, as she pulled Ino and started to walk away. "Sorry Shikamaru! I'm just going to borrow Ino for a little while. Ja ne!"

"…So troublesome," sighed Shikamaru as he turned around and walked away.

----

"So… what do you plan on wearing tonight?" asked Ino as she and Sakura walked onto the main street, for shopping of course.

"Well…I couldn't decide whether to wear something formal or party-ish. It's a festival, but I want to look really good," whined Sakura.

"Dressing up for someone special?" said Ino slyly while she winked.

"N…no! Ino why would you think something like that…" stuttered Sakura while fighting down a blush.

"Well, whatever. I won't butt into your business. Do you have any idea what you want yourself to look like?" asked Ino.

"Well…" said Sakura. And thus the search for the perfect outfit began.

------- 2 hours later

"Ino! I don't like this one either!" whined Sakura.

"Well if you picked something out already, we wouldn't have to be doing this!" retorted Ino as she continued digging through hundreds of outfits.

"But you know how picky I am! I don't want anything to open, too tight, too loose, or skanky," said Sakura

"So freaking picky. Ugh!" complained Ino.

"Sorry," apologized Sakura.

"Whatever…Hey what about this kimono?" asked Ino as she held up a baby pink kimono with white trimmings. It had gold outlines of Sakura blossoms along the bottom and sleeves. The cut went right above her cleavage, not so that it wouldn't be seen, but just not too revealing. It was perfect!

"Uhuh…I like that one," said Sakura in monotone voice as she came up to Ino and slowly took the kimono out of her hands and carried it as if it were the most precious item on the planet. Ino laughed at her best friends antics.

"Ino its perfect!" said Sakura after she put it on.

"Well then lets go. The festivals in 2 hours! Hurry up and go pay for it!" said Ino as she walked out of the fitting room.

-------- At the festival

"Wow, its so amazing!" exclaimed Ino as she and Shikamaru walked into the festival district.

"Hn, so troublesome," sighed Shikamaru.

"Nan kai ta?"(Nan kai ta: what did you say?) said Ino as she turned around with a threatening glare.

"N...nothing, Ino." Stuttered Shikamaru.

"Well that's good to hear! Come on Shika-kun! Sakura hurry up already!" said/yelled Ino to Shikamaru/Sakura. At hearing Ino, Sakura quickly ran up to the couple.

"Sorry…my shoe fell off while I was walking," explained Sakura.

"Yeah whatever. Shika-kun and me are gonna go and meet up with Tenten and Hinata. You wanna come with us?" asked Ino. As an answer Sakura just nodded.

"Well hurry up. We said we would meet up with them ten minutes ago," said Shikamaru with a bored look.

"Right. Don't want to keep them waiting!" said Ino as she grabbed both Shikamaru and Sakura by the wrists and dragged them to the center of the district where they met up with Tenten, Hinata, Neji and Naruto.

"Hey guys!" yelled Ino as she ran up to them.

"Hey!"

"Do you think they sell ramen tonight? Maybe even at a discount… Oh hey guys!"(I think you can guess who said that)

"H…hello,"

"Hn,"

"All of you look so good!" complimented Ino, "I always knew you guys would get together eventually." At this all four of them blushed. (By the four I mean Neji, Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata)

"Anyways, lets go par-tay!" Exclaimed Ino as she once again dragged Shikamaru and Sakura with her to a nightclub. Of course everyone followed along.

When they all got to the entrance they were allowed in for free because of the festival.

"Well what do you guys wanna do first?" asked Ino. (Isn't she just a bundle of hyperness…)

"I dunno…what do you wanna do Neji?" asked Tenten.

"Well what are you supposed to do at a nightclub?" retorted Neji with his usual scowl.

"Well then if that's how your gonna act then I get to chose everything you do…GOT THAT?" exclaimed Tenten.

"Hn," said Neji

"Ugh…whatever," said an angered Tenten. But little did she know that that was what Neji was planning.

"Come on Tenten… you can't be mad at me forever," said Neji with a genuine smile.

"Awwww! That's so sweet! How come your not like that Shika-kun?" said Ino.

'_At least she has someone to be with… I don't even have that much.' _thought Sakura.

"Boo," whispered someone right next to Sakura's ear.

"Ah!" exclaimed Sakura but no one noticed. Naruto was with Hinata at the bar. Neji was trying to get Tenten from being mad at him, and Ino was once again arguing with Shikamaru. Another thing was that the music was pretty loud (pretty loud meaning can't hear a thing your saying! Come closer! (I think that clubs do that on purpose so that people would get together just to talk…lol…They're geniuses!))

"You know…that was a pretty low stunt you pulled back at the training fields," whispered the mystery person once again as Sakura turned around to face Gaara.

"Um… Hehe… well I really needed to get away from Konoha and the only way to do that was to beat you, I'm sorry! I was and still am desperate." Pleaded Sakura.

"hn, did you think that you would get away with that Kunoichi?" said Gaara as he twisted his head to a different angle.( So basically it now looks like Gaara is examining her or more like the side of her face)

"Kazekage-sama, I,"

"Gaara, not Kazekage-sama," said Gaara with disgust.

"…Gaara, I've already told you that I was really desperate," said Sakura.

"Just because you said that doesn't mean it didn't happen, right?" said Gaara with something hidden behind his words.

"I did happen but,"

"so you admit it happened?" interrogated Gaara.

"Yes."

"Do you also admit that your sole purpose was to seduce me?"

"Yes."

"Alright then," said Gaara as he straightened back up.

"But...do you admit that you enjoyed it?" murmured Sakura not intending Gaara to hear it, but sadly for her, he did.

"Did you say something just now?" said Gaara.

"No!" said Sakura a bit too quickly.

"Now come on, I want to know what you just said," pressed Gaara.

"You don't need to know," said Sakura sheepishly as she stepped back.

"Oh but I do," said Gaara as he stepped forward. Before you know it Sakura is at a dead end…the wall.

"Come on Kunoichi, tell me," said Gaara. When Sakura was about to retort Gaara had the perfect opportunity to press Sakura up to the wall, just like she had done to him. And because of his actions Sakura was forced to gasp, well not really but she did anyways.

"Kunoichi if you don't repeat it I will have to force it out of you," cooed Gaara as he pushed into Sakura even more. (Think of a squished sandwich. Gaara and the wall are the bread and Sakura is the meat and w/e)

"A…I…" stuttered Sakura as her mind tried to process what as going on.

"Now you know how it feels, to be put into this situation," whispered Gaara into Sakura's neck.

"gasp" gasped Sakura out of shock and…enjoyment?

_' Shit! I shouldn't have listened to Tsunade-shishou! I should've just…just…ugh there was nothing else I could do! And what the hell am I supposed to do now!'_ thought Sakura with panic. You would be panicking too if you were in her situation.

"Ku-noi-chi…" whispered Gaara hotly.

_'Well at least he's hot…'_ thought Sakura while mentally giving up on the situation. The most she could do was let Gaara do whatever he had planned to do to her so she could get on with her life. But if she did let him do that, they would have an extremely weird relationship when she moved into Suna. Obviously, Sakura was going to fight back with all the power she's got, and believe me that's a lot of power.

"Are you alright kunoichi?" said Gaara slyly while smirking.

"My name is Sakura, not kunoichi," growled Sakura with an enormous aura of anger radiating from her.

"Wow, Kunoichi. You sure are mad right about now aren't you?" said Gaara with his once again all-knowing smirk.

"Get off of me!" yelled Sakura as she tried to push Gaara off of her, but Gaara's grip on her was too strong.

"Sakura…" whispered Gaara as he pushed his hip onto hers.

"Ugh," moaned Sakura. Of course this only caused Gaara's smirk to grow three times in size.

"Enjoying this Sakura?" said Gaara slyly once again.

"Uhuh," answered Sakura without thinking.

"Good," said Gaara as he moved in and claimed her lips as his. The sudden action caused Sakura to gasp and gave Gaara the perfect chance to move his tongue into her mouth. He explored her mouth for the first time and Sakura's only response was to kiss him back as she closed her beautiful jade sea foam eyes. The two of them explored each other as Gaara subconsciously pushed into Sakura even more making her moan into their breathtaking kiss. After a little while longer Gaara took his mouth off of hers to catch his breath. But what caught him off guard was Sakura. Her eyes were still closed from their kiss and her luscious pink lips were swollen. She looked like a goddess in his eyes.

"Hn… I'll see you soon Sakura," whispered Gaara as he disappeared in a whirlwind of sand.

_'Well that was unplanned,'_ thought Sakura as she opened her eyes and pushed herself off of the wall, although unsteadily. '_Shit! Now I definitely know how he felt. But…it felt so good. _

_'**Hehe… so you agree with me now that he is extremely hot and that he taste's delicious?' **_said Inner-Sakura.

_**'**Sadly…yes,'_ thought Sakuraas she walked over to the bar. "Time to get this night on the road."

-------- Tomorrow morning

"Ugh…what happened," moaned a hung over Sakura as she sat up from a black bed.

"You know you shouldn't have drank so much last night. Somebody could've took advantage of you," said…someone.

"Gaara! What are you doing in my house?"

-----

Cliffy, Cliffy…you know I love you guys right? XP

Well that's that for this chapter. I think it was only like 50 words shorter than the other one...sigh o well. It's long enough. My usual chapters are like 1000 words long only. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I want more than 20 reviews or else the next chapter isn't going up. (P.S: I'm not threatening you, just pressuring you XP) Also I'd like to say, that since high school has just started for me, it's really hard to update. I'm really sorry, but I won't be updating as fast. Be happy that ill update at all.

Remember…the more you review the more I update… Ja


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The quest to Suna 

**-----**

**"Gaara! What are you doing in my house!"** yelled Sakura as she instinctively reached for her lilac bed sheet covers but instead found black ones.

"Heh… I see you've figured out that your not at home, so I can't possibly be intruding," smirked Gaara as he stood from his seat on the chair in front of the bed and knelt down in front of Sakura.

"Where am I and how did I get here?" said Sakura as she gazed around the room. It was a pale green color with a wooden desk, two lamps, a futon, and a small hallway that led to another room.

"You're in my 'apartment', specifically my room. And as to how and why you came here…why don't you tell me?" said Gaara as he stood up and once again sat at his chair. (The point of him getting up and then sitting back down you ask? I don't really know. All I know is that it takes up words and space…lol…now back to the story)

"Huh? You don't know how I got here?" questioned Sakura.

"Not at all…all I know is that I came home after the Hanabi festival, showered, and then went to sleep (he can sleep cause Shukaku is out). I think about half an hour later some noise woke me up, so I went to see what it was. Then I saw you on the floor in my kitchen. I went to you, to see if you were alright or not and when I got to you I saw that you were half conscious so I picked you up and was about to carry you to my bed,"

"YOU HENTAI!!" yelled Sakura as she threw a pillow at him, but he easily dodged it and continued.

"I carried you to my bed so you could sleep," glared Gaara and immediately made Sakura feel guilty.

"But on the way there you woke up and started to say my name. And I don't mean formally," said Gaara as he watched Sakura turn red.

"I…I moaned your name?" squeaked Sakura as she hid half of her face behind the bed sheet.

"Yes…yes you did. It was actually quite amusing, up to some point," smirked Gaara.

"What do you mean?! What else did I do to you?!" said Sakura as she once again popped her head out from under the covers.

"Well first, you started to moan my name, then you started to break out of my grasp, so I let you go. Then seeing as you were on the floor again I went to try and pick you up but you pushed me down so that I was laying on the floor with you on top of me."

Said Gaara while trying to remember the rest of the story.

"Oh My God," said Sakura as her mind started to travel to what she might have done with the Kazekage of Suna.

"Hn…reminds you of that little sparring match we had doesn't it."

"…What else did I do?" She pressed on.

"Then I tried to get you off of me, but then you kissed me…" smirked Gaara as he watched Sakura turn 10 different shades of red.

"Omigod," she said as she tried to hide her head behind the bed sheets. "did I really?"

"Heh…no…I just wanted to see your reaction."

"You jerk!!!" She yelled as she threw another pillow at him, but it didn't hit him…because he's Gaara.

"Hey… don't forget who I am, I'm not one of your girlfriends," glared

Gaara.

"Forgive me," said Sakura.

"It's alright, as long as it doesn't happen again."

"Alright, so what did happen Kaze...a…Gaara."

"Nothing, once you were on top of me, you passed out." He noticed how Sakura's face had changed to an expression of relief.

"Thank god I didn't do anything worse…" murmered Sakura to herself not expecting Gaara to hear her.

"What was that?"

"Um…hehe…nothing." Shied away Sakura

"No..it was definetly something…would you like to tell me without me resorting to drastic measures?" threatened Gaara and scenes from last night flashed into her head. Her and Gaara at the back of a club against a wall.

"No! There is no reason for you to know! Its just a silly little thing I said to myself…" She had never yelled at Gaara before. _Hmmm….wonder what his reaction will be?_

The reaction she got was a glaring Gaara and her suddenly being pushed against the bed. "You will think twice before you speak like that to me again kunoichi. Don't forget who I am."

"You are Sabaku no Gaara. Kazekage of Suna. Previous container for the Tanuki, Shukaku. Yes…I know your title by heart." Sakura said with slight venom.

"Good." Sakura could practically smell his smirk. Well she could also see it very clearly seeing as his wonderfully sculpted face was only a few centimeters away from her. She could smell his scent of pine trees and fresh air. _I wonder how he would react if I kissed him again?_

Well…why not experiment. We're having a field day today, so why not go for it while we're at it. There's not going to be any harm done.

_No!! I can't, what am I thinking!_

Ok….whatever…kill joy… 

"Sakura." Breathed Gaara on her face. It was so tempting, so easy. Just lean in….and…

"Gaara!!!!!!! Man! Wake up you bum!" someone yelled from behind the door.

"Yea Gaara!!! Come on!!! We're gonna be late for the meeting!!!! Don't you want to be leaving for Suna as soon as possible?" yelled a female voice.

Sakura could feel Gaara's anger and irritation like waves rolling throughout her body as he leaned his head into the space between her neck and shoulder as he growled deeply from the back of his throat.

"Alright. I'll be ready in 2 minutes….."

"Alright. Hurry up!. We'll be ready and waiting for you at the Hokage's house."

"Kunoichi. We'll continue this later. I still have some things to settle with you." Said Gaara as he calmly climbed off of Sakura and walked into the bathroom. I suggest u get dressed and go home. I also suggest you hurry because we'll be leaving for Suna soon. We won't be waiting for you."

"ok…" said Sakura as she climbed out of bed. "Wait a sec….GAARA!!!!! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

---

lmao..you guys must really hate me right about now. Well I tried hard. Sorry for the long wait and the short update. Highschool has got me in a huge knot right about now. Im surprised I even had time to post this. Well anyways I hope you enjoy it and review, reiview, REVIEW!!! **Minimum of 15 reviews for the next update. Ja**


	4. Chapter 4

Hehe….all of you must be very mad at me..

But you really shouldn't be. I actually typed up this chapter about a month ago, and the moment I finished it, my laptop mysteriously shut itself down **WITHOUT SAVING THIS CHAPTER. **

So..after that I lost the patience to rewrite it again. But now, I'm starting to feel incredibly guilty for it, so I'm updating. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Chapter 4 

**"Gaara!!! Where are my clothes!?!?" **Screeched Sakura as she attempted to get out of the bed.

"Oi, woman. Don't scream like that. I need my hearing for the next few years of my life," Gaara replied as he stuck his head out of the bathroom door. He had already washed his face, but he still had a little toothpaste stuck to his chin and a white towel around his shoulders. Throughout all of the frustration Sakura felt, she couldn't help but inwardly giggle at the scene.

"If you didn't want me to scream, then you shouldn't have taken away my clothes." The sudden realization hit her like a bag of bricks.

"Wait…Gaara, who took off my clothes?" she questioned with dread. She prayed he'd say a maid or—

"I did," he said without even a slight flinch, not even a second's hesitation.

"What?! Gaara, how could you!?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I only did it because you had vomit all over you and I more or less did it for my sake rather than yours."

_Kami, could this man get any more cruel and rude?_ She thought as she glared at him. "You know…you could've said that in a nicer way."

"Why would I want to? It's not as if I'm trying to win you over. I will always tell only the truth, whether or not it hurts anyone's feelings." He said with a completely straight face. It was amazing how much Sakura wanted to hurt the man in front of her. How inconsiderate could anyone get?

"Fine. Say what you want. But I still need clothes to wear."

"Ah. That's right. See that bag over there?" he said as he pointed at the corner of the room. There, Sakura saw a big beige traveling bag. "There should be some extra clothes of mine at the bottom." Feeling as if that was explanation enough, Gaara walked back into the bathroom.

As Sakura carefully sat up, and was about to run out of the bed, Gaara opens the bathroom door.

"Kunoi—" he began, totally oblivious.

"AHHHHH!" Sakura wailed as she threw herself back into the bed. "What the fuck!"

"No cussing kunoichi."

"I wouldn't have to, if you stayed in the freaking bathroom!"

"I would feel sorry if, perhaps I cared. But, I just wanted to warn you to be careful with the documents in the bag." He said as he once again turned back into the bathroom.

Swearing, Sakura once again tried to get out of bed. Although this time she dragged the comforter with her. Wrapping it around her body, she didn't want Gaara once again 'come to tell her something' and flash him.

Waddling on the cold floor, she finally reached the bag. Bending down, careful to keep herself covered, she unzipped it and began to go through the various items.

_Ha, sneaky little bastard. Taking his Kazekage documents with him. Probably wanted to get some 'important' work done while he was here. Hmph, as if I'm not important enough. _As Sakura finally pushed through the seemingly endless amount of papers, she saw a black article of clothing. Not exactly knowing what it was, she pulled it out revealing it to be a big black t-shirt.

Quickly flinging it on, she reached in again and pulled out a pair of sweatpants. Strategically dropping the comforter from around her body, she quickly jumped into the pants, and tightened them, so that they would be able to fit around her hips.

"OI!! GAARA! ARE YOU ALMOST DONE?" Kankuro yelled from the hallway.

"Ah," said Gaara as he walked out of the bathroom.

A sigh was heard from behind the door along with fading footsteps. "Hurry up."

"What were you doing in the bathroom that whole time?" asked Sakura.

"I took a shower, not that it's any of your business." He walked towards her, and she, feeling insecure, took a step back, her back hitting the wall.

"Uhm…what are you doing?" Sakura questioned as Gaara stood in front of her. As he leaned in closer, Sakura held her breath.

"What exactly do you think I'm doing Sakura-san?" he said as he observed her face and abruptly turned his head. "I'm only getting my bag so we can leave."

The breath that she held, was let go off. "Oh, alright then. Let's go. Kankuro-san and Temari-san must be at the limits of their patience by now."

Wordlessly Gaara slung the bag over his shoulder and they both started towards the door.

"Wait! I still need to get my things!" A panicked Sakura began to turn red of embarrassment. Only incompetent people like her would delay someone as important as the Kazekage. "I need to go get them!" she said as she began to run towards the door. "I'll only be a sec—"

Her movements stopped by Gaara as he grabbed her wrist as she was running out the door. "Calm down kunoichi. Someone has already retrieved them this morning."

"Huh?" was her intelligent response.

" It really does take you a long time to digest information, doesn't it kunoichi? I said that someone has already taken your stuff. They are already on their way back to Suna." He said as pulled her along, out the door.

"Um, how exactly did they get into my apartment?"

"They are shinobi. Do you really have to ask?" he said as they continued down the hall.

"Gaara. Finally! Are you ready to leave for Suna?" Kankuro said as Gaara and Sakura steeped out of the building. By then, Gaara had let go of Sakura's wrist.

"Ah. Lets leave."

"Are you really expecting me to go all the way to Suna without any bindings or underwear?" stated a flabbergasted Sakura.

"Kunoichi, you never end being a nuisance," sighed Gaara

_**You're weak! Stop being such a nuisance and go train! **_Gaara's words being too similar to 'that' persons words.

"Ah, pardon me Kazekage-sama," Sakura said, her eyes downcast, her entire form suddenly rigid. "Let's proceed onto Suna."

_What the?… Why the sudden change Kunoichi?_ Gaara thought to himself, the answer hitting him suddenly. '_**Kazekage-sama. One: you must join us at the Hanabi festival tonight. Two: You must allow my student to stay in Suna for approximately a year. It may vary." **_

_I wonder what the kunoichi has hidden form me now?_

----

After traveling for an entire day, the four of them settled down overnight. Each of them assigned their own tasks; they prepared food and sleeping arrangements.

"Alright. This is how things are gonna happen. Kankuro and Gaara are sharing a tent, and Sakura and I are sharing a tent. Got that?!" Temari ordered.

"Yea-yea." Kankuro answered while Gaara's silence answered for him.

"Alright then. I'm going to go take a bath in the river. Sakura wanna join?" Temari asked as she grabbed her bag of supplies.

"Err, I'll go later Temari-san. Thank you for offering though," Sakura replied as she continued cooking the food over the fire.

"Your choice," Temari sighed. "Boys, behave yourselves around a lady." Temari was interrupted by an indigent scoff coming from Gaara's direction

As if nothing happened Temari continued." I don't want anything weird to be going on here when I get back," she concluded as she finally walked off towards the river.

"Uh, Sakura-chan. Are you almost done?" Kankuro asked innocently when he finished putting up the tents.

"Yea, actually. Just let it cool a bit and I'll serve you some." She said as she carefully removed the pot from the fire. "Gah!" she yelped as her forearm accidentally came in contact with the burning metal.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Kankuro asked as he rushed over to check her injured arm.

_Dear kami. Even when I'm injured, Gaara doesn't even seem to give a crap. _Sakura thought with a pout.

"I'm fine Kankuro-san. Thank you for caring." _Unlike somebody_.

"Um, it's alright. I'll go serve the soup. You go and wrap that up in some ointment."

"Yeah, you're right." Sakura said as she walked towards her bag and took out some ointment and gauze. _Gah, this would be so much easier with some help._ Thought Sakura as she tried to wrap around the gauze unsuccessfully. On her third attempt, her motions were stilled by a someone grabbing the gauze out of her hands.

"Hey! I was using that—"

"Spare me Kunoichi. You couldn't have been using this any more than a blind monkey had." Gaara stated as he began to roll the gauze around her burn.

"I can do it myself!" Sakura angrily stated, which in turn triggered Gaara's accusing glance.

"Kunoichi, just be still. I'm doing you a favor. Can't you just accept that without an argument? Besides, what kind of star pupil are you if you can't even wrap your own arm in gauze." Once again bringing his attention to her arm, he finished wrapping it up and tucked the loose end in. Sakura being as furious as she was, decided to keep her mouth shut because the lack of retort. Finally patting her arm down when he was done, Sakura finally realized their contact.

The lingering memories of the past few days suddenly appearing full throttle, playing back every single detail that transpired between the two of them. The remembrance of him pushed up against her, how strong and toned his body was. His lips soft and hungry against hers.

Unbeknownst to her a slight groan rang from the back of her throat. Her head bowed down she attempted to rid herself of the impure thoughts racing through her head.

"Kunoichi—" Gaara whispered to get some sort of response from her.

"Ugh, Gaara," she sighed as her shoulders slumped.

"Oi! Gaara, Sakura-chan! Time to eat!" Kankuro called, the yell shaking Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Um…er, right! I'll be right there!" Sakura answered as she quickly got up and ran towards the fire with Gaara slowly but surely following.

"Guys! I'm back!" Temari said as they all sat down to eat. Kankuro in mid-slurp looked up at her.

"Guys! I can't believe you started the meal without me! Ah, well. Itadakimasu!" She quickly ran over to join in on dinner.

After the meal was over, everyone went into his or her respective tents. Except of course for Gaara who decided to stay in a tree for a while longer. Silently, thinking everyone was asleep, Sakura crawled out of her tent with a bag slung over her shoulder.

As she began to stealthily walk towards the forest, Gaara jumped down surprising her. Seeing as she was about to shriek, her quickly backed her into the same tree he previously sat in, and shut her mouth with his hand.

"And where does the Kunoichi think she's going," Gaara questioned while Sakura glared her heart out at him. Letting go of her mouth so she could speak, he pushed himself closer to her, so she couldn't evade him.

"Why is it that everyday, I end up being pushed up against something while being sandwiched by you!?" She angrily questioned.

"Well, there may be several reasons. One may be that it is an effective way to hold you in place, or rather I just simply enjoy pressing my self against you," Gaara slowly said as he played with a lose strand of her hair. Seeing her eyes widen, he smirked and leaned closer.

"What reason do you like better, Sakura-san?" he said enjoying how he could see her obvious terror.

"Ah… I was going to take a bath in the river," she whispered with such a small voice, it was as if she was scared of waking a fly up.

"Well, then kunoichi. Please proceed," he smirked as he stepped away from her and allowed her to continue towards the river.

Deafly following her, he watched as she finally reached her destination. Sitting back against a tree, he watched her in the faint moonlight. She put down her bag and began to slip out of her clothes. First removing his overly large shirt, giving him a view of her creamy stomach as the shirt rose higher, and higher… stopping himself, he turned away before he wouldn't be able to stop himself from watching her strip.

Closing his eyes, the very same image he just witnessed, replayed in his head along with everything else they had done in the past few days.

_That Kunoichi is going to be definite trouble._ Thought Gaara, as he attempted to empty his mind of her soft caresses and agile fingers. Having more trouble than he thought he would have, he opened his eyes to get ready to jump back to camp, he stopped at the sight of Sakura. Her body softly encased by moonlight as she stepped into the water.

As Gaara quickly turned away guiltily he began his trek to camp. Getting ready to jump, something unexpected and abnormal occurred to him.

"Someone's coming."

---

roflmaowlol. Rolling on the floor laughing my ass off while laughing out loud…xDDDDD

my own invention…xP well anyways, I now this chapter wasn't that great, and I'm terribly sorry. Ill try to update sooner next time.

Ja ne


End file.
